


Dancing Around The Issues

by NimhsChild



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Vic share a dance, a few kisses and decide to finally act on whats between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around The Issues

Walt smiled as he watched Vic sitting at the bar. She was sipping on her beer slowly and laughing at something Henry was saying. Walt walked over to join them and sat down beside Vic. She smiled at him and gave him a small hug. 

“Lively in here tonight Henry” Walt said, taking a sip of his beer and looking around  
“What can I say, people feel like dancing tonight” Henry replied  
“Dance with me Walt” Vic said as she stood up and held out her hand  
“Vic…”  
“Come on, one dance won’t kill ya”

Walt rolled his eyes and gently took her hand. Vic smiled as he pulled her towards a dark corner and gently took her into his arms. Vic smiled as they moved to the music. Walt was a great dancer, and being in his arms felt pretty good too.

“So tell me deputy, how did you learn to dance so well?” Walt asked softly  
“My mother made me take lessons” Vic replied  
“I should send her a thank you”

Vic laughed softly before looking up to meet Walt’s gaze. He smiled at her and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. Vic returned the kiss and both stopped dancing; pressing there bodies close together. They parted suddenly and looked around, checking to make sure they weren’t spotted. Vic dashed outside and Walt followed closely. Outside, Vic leaned against the wall and caught her breath.

“I am so sorry Vic” Walt said softly  
“You’re sorry?” Vic asked  
“I forced at kiss on you, were just friends and I am sorry”  
“Walt, I kissed you back. I think it’s safe to say that we were both participating equally in that kiss”  
“So where do we go from here?”  
“How about we talk about it over dinner tomorrow night. Say dinner at my place, 7pm ok?”  
“That sounds like a good plan”  
“I guess we should go back inside”  
“Probably”  
“One last kiss?”  
“Thought you would never ask”

Walt softly kissed Vic and smiled as she moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him. Walt deepened the kiss and pressed Vic against the side of the Red Pony for a few moments before pulling away. They started to walk inside and Vic sighed softly.

“Something wrong deputy?” Walt asked softly  
“Now that I know you such a great kisser, I don’t know how I’m going to keep my lips and hands off you tomorrow” Vic replied

Walt laughed as they sat down again at the bar and fell back into easy conversation.


End file.
